Puño pequeño
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Lo escudriñó con unos ojos color sangre, que extrañamente le recordaban a un corazón latiendo con estrépito, y esbozó una media sonrisa. —Creo que deberíamos ser amigos, tú y yo. —Sting & Rogue. *Gen*


**Renuncia:** todo de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**PUÑO PEQUEÑO.**

«Y de repente ya no es la gravedad lo que te sostiene a la tierra, es él»

Tiempo atrás, hubo un comienzo. Claro que toda historia lo tiene, si no, no podría existir. Pero a Sting le aburrían las cuestiones de «inicio, desarrollo, clímax» que Wesslogia tanto se empeñaba en enseñarle, entre coscorrones y risas. Desde siempre había sido un niño hiperactivo, y algo difícil de tratar. Por ello no tenía amigos. No hasta que conoció a Lector, un exceed, a quien adoptó como mascota. Y, obviamente, estaba Wesslogia, su padre. A Sting le bastaba con dormir acurrucado junto a Wesslogia, finalizada una ardua sesión de entrenamiento, o escapar de las vendedoras de pescado con Lector. Eso lo hacía feliz, hasta cierto punto. Se dijo, día tras día: _yo no necesito a los que no capaces de cumplir sus sueños, no necesito amigos._

Entonces ocurrió _eso_. Y _eso_ le cambió la vida para siempre.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a que se burlaran cuando aseguraba que había derrotado a un dragón verdadero —a veces Sting se ponía nostálgico, la despedida con Wesslogia fue dura— por eso, al oír cómo un par de chicos se reían de otro, alguien nuevo en la ciudad, Sting se quedó sin palabras. Más porque el desconocido también poseía un exceed, y decía sin mucho entusiasmo que un dragón lo había cuidado, y su mayor anhelo, su mayor ídolo, había pasado de Phantom Lord, a Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail también le encantaba. Le encantaba muchísimo, tanto que, deseaba ser capaz de ser miembro, tal vez, en un futuro no muy lejano. Fairy Tail era invencible, el gremio más poderoso de todo Fiore. Sting odiaba la debilidad. Y aquel niñato, era definitivamente todo, menos débil. Le dio una paliza a aquellos que osaron menospreciar su talento.

Lo curioso es que parecía muy solo. Igual que Sting. Y durante un instante, diminuto, Sting se vio reflejado en él. Pensó que de creer en esas tonterías del _hilo rojo del destino_, o _predestinados a encontrarse_, habría sido su caso. El de ambos. Pensó que no le importaría ser golpeado por alguien así. Y tras años de soledad, de lágrimas ocultas, le habló a otro humano, sin insultos de por medio.

El chico lo miró en silencio mientras se le acercaba, y se mantuvo igual cuando Sting le sonrió esplendorosamente, con Lector y el gato extraño observándose precavidos, detrás de sus respectivos dueños. Se dedicó a mantener el entrecejo fruncido, en una lucha de miradas.

Sting fue el primero en hablar. Wesslogia decía que no había nada mejor que ser el primero en hacer las cosas.

— Vi cómo te defendiste de esos gamberros.

No respondió.

— Pienso que eres muy fuerte, y poderoso. Me gustan las personas así —dijo, como queriendo escucharse casual—. Creo que deberíamos ser amigos, tú y yo.

Lo vio apretar los labios, todavía ceñudo. Aunque no soltaba palabra alguna. Sting sabía que no era mudo, lo había oído muchas veces, espiándolo de reojo. Y no es que su pasatiempo fuese acosar gente. No. Ni hablar. Él era una _excepción_. Y de conocerlo, podría afirmar que contenía una carcajada, ante tan absurda proposición de su parte.

Descubrió que el chico era una caja de sorpresas, esperando abrirse, cuando le soltó un puñetazo en la cara. Así sin más. Directo. Sting no era ninguna nenaza, le devolvió el golpe. Y pronto comenzaron a pelear, atrayendo miradas curiosas y uno que otro grito de parte de los transeúntes. Se revolcaron en la tierra, jalándose los cabellos y dando patadas, se mordieron, se gruñeron. Sting ganó un ojo morado. Le dolían los huesos. Y, sin embargo, reía. Claro que para los demás lucía como un desquiciado total siendo a punto de ser mandando al hospital. Pero jamás se había sentido tan _dichoso_, ni siquiera al conocer a Wesslogia, o hacer su promesa con Lector, o ver por primera vez a Natsu Dragneel, sin ninguna duda alguna de que «Es mi héroe. Nadie lo puede vencer»

Al final, ya no pudo seguir. Tampoco su adversario. Quedaron tendidos a mitad de la calle, jadeando, y contentos, al menos él.

— Sí —repitió— podríamos ser amigos, ¿no te parece?

Lo escudriñó con unos ojos color sangre, que extrañamente le recordaban a un atardecer, a la vida, a un corazón latiendo con estrepito, y esbozó una media sonrisa, bufando con desdén. Eso le bastó para confirmar que le encantaba esa discreción tan suya.

— Eres un demente.

— Mentira, soy Sting. Tú amigo.

Una risa ahogada de parte del chico, tumbado boca arriba, mirándolo de soslayo, con la mejilla apoyada en la tierra.

— Nunca acepté.

— Pero me golpeaste, después de que mencionara lo de la fuerza, y el poder —Sting hizo una pausa— así que, en teoría, accediste, porque obviamente quedaste deslumbrado conmigo y quieres ser quien me cubra la espalda en mis momentos de gloria.

— ¿Eres más solitario de lo que creí, no?

Sting no contestó. Nunca había se había involucrado de lleno en el tema. Jamás le había incomodado hacer todo, sin la ayuda de un cualquiera. Posiblemente, de no haberlo visto, imponiéndose sobre lo que no le gustaba que opinaran de él, Sting lo habría ignorado, como al resto. Pero llamó su atención. No era igual a los demás.

— Caramba, ¿debo considerar eso como una declaración? —Inquirió en broma, evitando la pregunta. El chico puso los ojos en blanco. Y extendió su palma, Sting la observó, con sorpresa.

— Soy Rogue.

—…Que nombre tan feo.

— Lo dice la abeja. La abeja que al parecer no quiere ser mi amigo, realmente, en ese caso…

— ¡No! —Sting correspondió el apretón, ambos observaron sus manos unidas. Encajaban muy bien—. No… yo… yo realmente quiero que seamos amigos. En serio —otra pausa— creo que me gustas.

Rogue entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Disculpa?

Al percatarse del significado erróneo que podría haber supuesto, Sting se ruborizó, poniéndose en pie. Tanto Lector como la gata-rana-lo que sea, se rieron, con mal disimulo. Tras fulminarlos con la vista unos segundos, mascullando para sí mismo «Idiota, idiota, idiota» Sting sintió un golpe cariñoso en su brazo. Rogue lo observaba divertido.

— No soy gay —le dijo estúpidamente.

— A mí no me importan tus preferencias sexuales. Pero, sólo para aclarar, tú no me gustas, nada.

Sting rememoró su tacto, el cómo sus dedos se entrelazaban perfectamente con los de Rogue, casi como si hubiesen sido creados para _acoplarse_. No lo comentó. Hubiera sido un error hacerlo. En lugar de eso, sin intención de lastimarlo, lo golpeó en el hombro de vuelta, con suavidad. No sería hasta más tarde, en la noche, que Sting pensaría al respecto: «Rogue nunca se mostró asqueado, u horrorizado. Para él fue algo… natural»

Cogiendo a Frosch —así se llamaba—, Rogue emprendió marcha por las calles, ignorando que ambos estaban sucios y con las camisas desgarradas. Sting lo siguió con premura. Se dio cuenta de que por él podría hasta morir, sin titubeos, aunque fuese una total locura; que su simple presencia resultaba reconfortante. Acariciándose un moretón en el ojo, Sting estudió con la vista a Rogue.

— Me alegra que hayamos peleado ¿sabes? Creo que, si estuviese en peligro, tú podrías defenderme. O al revés.

— Nos conocemos de hace… cuatro horas, ¿y ya empezaste con esas odiosas cursilerías? —Inquirió Rogue, fastidiado. Sting soltó una _risotada_, pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro, sin remordimientos, con familiaridad—. Debí huir cuando pude, debí dejarte inconsciente cuando pude —continuó entre susurros. No obstante, no lo apartó. Siguieron su camino, entre charlas y preguntas, lo que les disgustaba y lo que no. Conociéndose, sellando un pacto silencioso, y eterno.

Porque impulsivo o no, charlatán o no, Sting sabía _ver_. Y lo que veía en esos momentos no era tan malo. Dos niños chocando un puño pequeño, sonrientes, muy lejanos a la soledad.

— Eres un pesado, contigo como amigo ¿para qué necesito otro?

«Yo no necesito más amigos, sólo a ti. Únicamente a ti.»

— ¿Qué te puedo decir, Rogue? —Sobresaltándolo, Sting escondió el rostro en su pecho, riendo entre dientes— me temo que he sido apaleado, y flechado, al mismo tiempo —Rogue volvió a fruncir el ceño—. Hazte responsable, estúpido.

— No me lo tienes que decir dos veces, inepto.

Antes de percatarse, le había sido devuelto el abrazo.

**#FIN**

* * *

**Soy tan gay cuando escribo cosas así, aja-jajá ='3 well, con este oneshot termina la "diminuta actualización masiva en que sin darme cuenta involucré a Sting-sama", después de un laaaaaaaaaargo Hiatus. La verdad FT ya me aburría (eso, y que no tengo el maldito Internet), pero después de leer a Cattiva mi amor al fandom volvió *lanza corazones de unicornio* Ya que nadie me extrañó esto va para ustedes (?)**


End file.
